Cenizas Quedan
by LadyBurn.10
Summary: Tras un dolor emocional y rupturas familiares, Aurora Swan decide que es momento de irse. Llevándose con ella todo lo que ama intentan formar una nueva vida. Nuevos amigos, nueva casa, nueva vida... hasta que el pasado llega y deberá enfrentar nuevos retos familiares y emocionales. OC x?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1- nuevos aires.**

-cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!- grito entre lágrimas.- cómo?!

-tú también me engañaste!- grito en respuesta enfadado.- no creas que no se que tú fuiste la primera en engañarme.

-no lo fui! Jamás lo fui!- devolvió. Dolía mucho y entre lagrimas miro con odio.- tu me conoces mejor que nadie! Jamás pude engañarte, pero tú! Tú te atreves a engañarme en nuestra casa! en nuestra cama! Con mi hermana!

-Aurora…

-no! No puedo perdonarte. Me borro de esto, me lavo las manos de ti!- grito con el corazón roto.- no te atrevas a buscarme! Te odio!

Tragando el dolor en su corazón, salió de la oficina y entre lágrimas tomo su maleta, lo lleno de sus cosas en lo que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-madre…

-mama!- grito un niño aferrándose a su falda.- no te vayas! Mami…

-lo siento chicos, pero no puedo- dijo cerrando su maleta y viendo tres pares de ojos con lágrimas.- lo siento mucho…

-no mamá. No debes disculparte- dijo la niña.- nosotros te acompañaremos.

-te seguiré madre, no puedo creer que padre haya hecho eso- dijo decepcionado el niño mayor.- vamos, vamos a ordenar las maletas.

Asintiendo los niños corrieron a sus habitaciones guardando todo y listos para partir.

Entre tanto, Aurora se miró al espejo de su tocador. Sus ojos chocolate estaban rojos y su rostro rosa por las lágrimas, la decepción, el odio y la humillación. Su pelo café estaba algo desecho de su lazo en su hombro y caía hasta su cama donde mirándolo solo tenia ganas de llorar mas fuerte.

Ella era joven, ella tenia 17 años. Jamás debió aceptarlo en su corazón, pero como tonta lo hizo. Su nombre es Aurora Wilson, esposa en palabra del hombre que la traiciono, pero antes era Aurora Swan, hija de Renée y Charlis Swan y gemela de Isabella Swan. Sin embargo su vida dio un giro enorme cuando su madre se puso en deudas luego de la muerte de su abuela y la única solución que tuvo era dejarla al labor de una familia adinerada. Allí conoció al hombre galante mayor con sus hijos, una niña y un niño, ambos algo jóvenes que ella en ese tiempo. Sin saberlo se fue enamorando, era su primer flechazo que sabía jamás sería algo serio pero era amor, pero el amor también era mutuo cuando tenía 10 el hombre le dijo. Le explico que cuando tuviera 21 podían casarse y formar una familia. Ella luego de hablarlo se volvió la madre de los niños, más cuando llego un bebé de la ex del hombre y ella lo crio con los demás.

Eran una linda imagen, para los demás ella era la niñera de los niños, pero en casa ella era la madre y era feliz. El hombre le dio un anillo al tener 13 y le dio cartas mostrándole su amor como ella también le escribía pese a vivir en el mismo lugar.

Eran una bella familia, pero ya no importaba.

-madre!- llamo su hijo mayor.- estamos listos.

Asintiendo tomo su maleta y miro por ultima vez su cuarto. Mirando la cama y con lágrimas y vergüenza tomo la mano de su hija y abrazo a su niño y salieron del lugar sin responder a los llamados de su marido.

Al salir sintió el calor del sol de Arizona y tomando un taxi fueron calmados hasta la casa en Phoenix pequeña. Lo que no espero era ver a su madre.

-Aurora… que haces aquí?

-es mi casa, madre- dijo serio sin poder verla.- tu que haces aquí?

-no me hables así hija- dijo suave.- vine a…

-si viniste a que perdone a esa chica entonces no. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin verla entro a su hogar. Era la casa que su marido le compro cuando cumplió 16, era cómoda con cuatro dormitorios, tres baños, living, comedor, cocina, lavadero y un garaje con el coche que su padre le compro a los 16.

-madre… que pasara ahora?- dijo el niño.

-no lo sé Nath, solo que no puedo volver con ese hombre y menos a mi antigua casa- dijo secándose las lágrimas.- perdonen por llevarlos a esto.

Negando la niña la abrazo.- no mamá. Lo que hizo fue imperdonable. Yo… lo siento mucho mama- lloro abrazándola fuerte.

-mami!- lloro el niño abrazándola y el mayor igual.

Todos sentían el dolor de su madre, ella siempre era amable y alegre, pero ese día estaba rota. Y por culpa de su padre. No podían creer lo que le hizo y era una vergüenza.

Tras llorar y pasar a acomodar su hogar, Aurora ignoro las llamadas de su marido. Mientras tanto estaba viendo a sus hijos.

Estaba Chrystal, Sirio y Nathaniel.

Chrystal de 14 tenía el pelo con leves ondas en castaño claro bajando los hombros, ojos verde oliva y tez crema. Nathaniel de 15 tenía el pelo rizado en negro con una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos negros y tez ligeramente bronceada. Y por ultimo estaba Sirio de 6 años, tenia el pelo lacio negro y ojos verdes, eral el calco de su marido.

Mirándolos solo los abrazo, era los mejores niños y estaba feliz con ellos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pasaron unos días desde el evento y varias veces el hombre llego para hablarles, intentar arreglarlo pero ya era tarde. Él sabia lo que hacia y aun sabiendo las consecuencias lo acepto de buena gana.

-madre, padre dice que se va- dijo Nathaniel viéndola mirar el jardín.- madre…

-estoy bien. Donde se va?

Suspirando miro su mensaje del celular.- se va a Italia con su ex suspiro y se sentó a su lado.- madre… padre aun nos pide a nosotros.

-sabes que no los detendré si quieren volver con su padre- suspiro mirando sus ojos negros.- aun serás mi hijo de corazón.

Asintiendo Nathaniel le sonrió y la abrazo.- eres la mejor madre niñera de todas. Chrys esta aun triste como tu madre. Y Sirio esta triste.

-lamento haberlos puesto en esto.

-no es tu culpa. Fue de padre y ella- gruño lo ultimo.- como mi tía pudo hacerlo? No lo merecías.

-Bella me odia desde que tengo conciencia- suspiro mirando su mano izquierda donde ya no había anillo.- ella siempre ah sido así, pero esto. Este truco que armo… jamás la perdonare.

Asintiendo madre e hijo se quedaron mirando el jardín. Al poco llegaron los demás quienes seguían abrazando a su madre. No podían aun creer la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, el dolor y lagrimas.

Lento la pequeña familia intento armar una vida, mientras tanto Renée intento volver a armar a su familia, pero le creía mas a Bella que a Aurora, además su hija menor no quería nada con la mayor. Pese a ser gemelas eran muy diferentes.

Asique con cuidado la familia se fue calmando en lo que Aurora calmaba a su padre.

-estoy bien papá. Enserio.

-pero hija… si rompiste con tu novio sabes que puedo tenerte aquí en casa.

-por ahora quiero estar bien. Aun tengo mi colegio y demás- suspiro mirando a su familia mas feliz que antes.- te estaré llamando. Tengo otra llamada.

-claro hija, nos vemos.

Asintiendo corto y tomo la próxima llamada del living.- hola, habla Aurora.

-señorita Aurora Wilson? Llamamos para informar sobre la muerte del señor….

Aurora apenas escucho el nombre de su ex y sentía el corazón romperse. Aun lo odiaba, dolia su engaño, pero muerte…

-madre? Madre que pasa?!- dijo Chrystal. Rápido tomo el teléfono y contesto.- hola, quién es?

-madre, que pasa?- dijo preocupado Nathaniel.

-es su padre- dijo aun sorprendida.- el… el murió.

-qué?- dijo sorprendido.

Al poco escucharon como cortaron la llamada y vieron a Chrystal llorar a mas.-madre!

-hija!- dijo abrazándola fuerte y llorando ambas.- tu padre…

-murió. Mamá, padre murió con su ex.- lloro Chrystal. No sabía si estar triste por su muerte o aun enojada por el engaño y que se fugue con quien fue su madre biológica.

-no… no puede ser- dijo Nath estupefacto.- Chrys! Es cierto?

-si… hace poco encontraron su cadáver con su documentación. Informaron que es padre con su ex.

La familia se miro y lloro. No sabían como tomar todo.

Fueron pocos días después que pudieron traer los cuerpos y enterrarlos en lo que la familia lloraba por su perdida. Sirio era pequeño pero comprendió que su padre no estaba, sus demás hijos la abrazaron ya que ella se culpaba en parte por discutir.

-no es tu culpa madre- dijo Chrys abrazándola.- él jamás debió irse con ella.

-pero… siento que debía hacer algo- dijo abrazando a su hija.- ahora su padre… lo lamento hijos.

-no madre, esta bien- dijo Nath limpiando las lágrimas de las mujeres.- madre, aun estas con nosotros. Además no podíamos irnos con padre. Te engaño! Él siempre nos enseñó en jamás engañar a nuestra pareja querida ni la familia, y él…

-pero era su padre chicos. Que les pasara?- dijo preocupada.

-lo hablare con el abogado mañana- dijo serio.- por ahora es mejor dormir.

Asintiendo Aurora durmió con sus tres hijos llorando. Paso demasiado en el poco tiempo que estuvieron lejos de su hogar.

La mañana despertó con ellos en la oficina del abogado de la familia quien estaba leyendo el testamento dejado por su ex.

-y afirma que deja la custodia de los jóvenes a usted señorita Aurora, como también les da la oportunidad de estar emancipados si lo desean.

-estaremos bien juntos- dijo Nathaniel y los demás asintieron.

-bien. En otros papeles aquí esta la herencia de ustedes junto a los inmuebles y vehículos. También esta la compañía que será dirigido por el sub director y amigo de su padre hasta que usted joven Nathaniel este apto para seguir. El dinero esta en diferentes cuentas bancarias repartidas entre los cuatro. Solo deben firmar estos papeles y todo estará hecho.

Asintiendo la familia firmo y tenían todo listo.

-no puedo creer que padre te dejo con nosotros madre- dijo Nath.

-yo tampoco, crei que se irían con sus tíos o amigos de su padre- dijo abrazando a Sirio.- chicos… este lugar tiene muchos recuerdos.

-madre?

Suspirando miro a sus hijos mayores.- planeaba ir a ver a mi padre. Saben que vive en ese pueblo solitario, pero creo que lo necesito. Madre no deja de llamarme y en la escuela Bella ya me difamo. No quiero que ustedes también sean maltratados por mi culpa.

Asintiendo los adolescentes le sonrieron.- te seguiremos madre. Además siempre quisimos ver al abuelo… le contaras sobre padre y nosotros?

-se que me entenderá- sonrió. Ella adoraba a su padre y él a ella. Solo fue una lastima que dejo de visitarlo desde que su madre la dejo de lado

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Con las maletas hechas y sin decir adioses, la familia ser fue en el coche de Aurora hasta Forks.

Los chicos miraban el paisaje y siempre intentaban alegrar a su madre. Ella aun se culpaba por su marido pero no era su culpa.

-fue Bella- pensó conduciendo.- si ella no se hubiera metido en nuestras vidas el estaría vivo, nosotros aun estaríamos felices. No ahora llorando y solos.

-mamá? Crees que nos acepten?- pregunto Sirio.

-si madre. No conocemos bien al abuelo- dijo Chrystal.- aunque es bueno enviarnos regalos.

-estoy seguro que es un buen hombre. Es tu padre madre- dijo Nath mirándola del asiento pasajero.

Sonriéndoles asintió- lo es. Él siempre quiso que fuéramos una familia. Sin embargo ahora me preocupa sobre nuestro hogar.

-podemos compartir habitación- dijo feliz Sirio.- quiero la cama de arriba!

Los tres rieron en su viaje. Era mejor tener una sonrisa y fue con esa sonrisa que llegaron a Port Angeles y hacia Forks.

-es muy verde- dijo Nath.- y húmedo con lluvia.

-no les gusta?-pregunto mirando el gps.

-nos gustara madre- dijo Chrystal.- se que lo será.

Asintiendo lento llegaron a su hogar. Era tal como recordaba Aurora.

Al estacionar salio un hombre de poco menos de 40 años con bigote y una calida sonrisa aunque timida.

-hija!- dijo feliz cuando bajo y ella lo abrazo. Con torpeza le devolvió el abrazo.- hace ucho no te veo. Creciste tanto… tu pelo es mas largo?

-si, lo es. También te extrañe padre- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas. Al poco se giro para ver a sus niños.- padre, ellos con Nathaniel, Chrystal y Sirio. Chicos, él es mi padre Charlie Swan.

-oh, hola… no sabia que llegarían todos- dijo apenado pero feliz de que había limpiado todas las habitaciones.- hola, soy Charlie Swan, puedes llamarme Charlie o como guste.

-hola abuelito!- dijo feliz Sirio corriendo a abrazarlo, el cual estaba sorprendido.- soy Sirio.

-hola, soy Nathaniel y soy el mayor. Gracias por hospedarnos.

-soy Chrystal, siempre quise conocerlo. Gracias por la agenda que me regalo.

-oh, no es nada. Un placer- dijo Charlie aun sosteniendo al alegre Sirio.

Mirando a su hija fue que en sus ojos supo que algo estaba pasando.- hija? Quieres que hablemos?

Respirando profundo asintió e indico a todos entrar. Ya en el sofá y su padre viéndola fue que dejo caer toda la historia.

Charlie estaba estupefacto y enfadado con su ex esposa. Como pudo hacer eso?! Sin embargo apenas cambio su rostro para no asustar a su hija, su hija querida. Claro, el amaba a su hija Bella, pero siempre fue con Aurora que tuvo un afecto mas grande.

Pero su cuento… era mucho que tomar. Su esposa tuvo deudas y no le pidió ayuda. Gasto gran parte del dinero que dejo su madre y otra parte del dinero fue a Aurora, por lo que no pudo tocarlo. Sin embargo el dejarla como sirvienta, como niñera y hacerla ayudarle era mucho. Sabia que Renée era una mujer libre, pero no espero que fuera tan descuidada.

Luego estaba el cuento de su hija. Quería dañar al hombre que se enamoró su hijita, pero ella le dijo todo. Ese hombre era un tonto, mira que tener hijos sin esposa, luego enamorarse de ella y tener su promesa. Sin embargo se alegró que jamás la toque de malas formas. Mirando a los niños vio que estos estaban apegados a su hija y comprendía ahora el llamado "abuelito" de Sirio. Luego el engaño y para rematar la muerte de este.

-madre aun quiere que viva con ella pero no quiero. Eran muchos recuerdos allá asique vine aquí con mis hijos. Se que es mucho y seguro una carga pero te prometo que estaremos bien padre- rogo apretando sus puños ante la memoria de su hermana.- sin embargo no puedo volver con ellas.

Charlie suspiro muy profundo.- es por tu madre? Me entere que esta comprometida.

-si, apenas se que es un jugador de ligas menores- dijo bajo abrazando a Sirio.- no lo se. Me aparte de la familia. Que dices padre? Crees que podamos quedarnos un tiempo?

Charlie asintió meditando. Sin embargo entendió a su hija. Sonriéndole asintió mas calmado.- tenemos habitaciones, solo faltaría ordenarlas pero entraremos todos. Bienvenidos a todos ustedes y estoy feliz de ser… su abuelo. Vaya, ya tengo nietos- rio.

La familia de cuatro asintió feliz y lo abrazaron fuerte. Con una enorme sonrisa empezaron su nueva vida.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-sabes, me alegro haber guardado esto- dijo Charlie feliz mirando el armazón de una cama doble.

-es bueno, gracias padre- dijo Aurora y vio a sus hijos.- chicos, ya tiene todo?

-si! Solo nos falta ordenar estos y podremos instalarnos bien- dijo Nath más calmado.

-se que es diferente a casa, pero…

-no madre. Es agradable estar juntos- dijo Chrystal. En su antigua casa tenían habitaciones separadas pero siempre se colaban a las de su madre cuando su padre estaba viajando de negocios.- además estamos todos. Te ayudare a decorar tu cuarto madre.

-bueno, la casa solo tiene tres habitaciones con atico y un baño grande. Mañana mandare a armar algo mas- dijo Charlie moviendo con cuidado la cama doble.- ustedes dormirán aquí, mientras estoy en mi cuarto y el otro…

El jefe noto la mirada baja y oscura de su hija menor. Esa era la habitación de ellas, o mas especifico Bella cuando Aurora dejo de venir y no quería tocarlo. Asique estaba aun encerrado acumulando polvo. La única otra habitación era el atico que se subia por una escalerilla del pasillo.

-bueno. Tenemos todo asique esta perfecto. Los chicos en la cama doble y Chrystal en esta cama simple. Sus armarios ya están equipados y tiene un sofá y una mesita plegable para hacer tareas.

-y donde duerme mami?- pregunto Sirio desde la cama superior donde ya estaba colocando sus peluches.

-mami duerme en el ático. Se sube por la escalerilla- dijo Aurora mirando a su hijo.- Nath, tienes todo? No falta nada?

-no madre. Ya esta todo armado- dijo feliz sentándose en su nueva cama.- es cómodo, viviremos bien.

Asintiendo feliz Aurora fue a su nuevo cuarto. Había hablado con su padre sobre acomodar mejor las escalerillas ante la manía de sus hijos por dormir con ella. El ático tenia algunos muebles de sus abuelos. Tenia una cama matrimonial de madera de pino con muebles hermosamente decorados y lamparitas antiguas. Además tenia una ventana que se podía abrir la lado de su cama y ver el cielo. Unos armarios y un sofá diván en negro.

Sus hijos eran felices con ella y entre todos colocaron las nuevas fotos. Ella seguiría dolida por su marido, pero era el padre de los chicos, asique se dejo una de sus fotos familiares en el recibidor.

-en cuanto al colegio…- dijo Charlie en una cena familiar. Con una nueva mesa grande.- que harán? Puedo inscribirlos a la secundaria de Forks o en la reserva. Como hacían antes?

-íbamos a otra secundaria al lado de madre, asique éramos conocidos por siempre estar con ella- dijo Nathaniel.

-yo iba al jardín!- dijo orgulloso Sirio peleando con los brócolis.

Riendo Charlie asintió.- entonces donde quieren que los inscriba.

-padre… que dirán los del pueblo- pregunto suave su hija. Todos la vieron preocupados.- es un pueblo pequeño y todos se conocen… que lleguemos debe ser una noticia grande.

-no te preocupes, ya me adelante a eso- dijo mas calmado.- saben que mi hija menor volvía y traía gente. Con tu historia unos colegas saben que adoptaste a los hijos de un conocido y que tu ex novio/ prometido murio en un viaje. Saben que estos niños te tratan como madre ya que siempre los cuidaste. En cuanto a lo demás esta vacio, será tu decisión decirles mas detallado la historia.- dijo serio.- sin embargo esta bien, ya que hace poco llego una familia que tienen muchos hijos adoptados. El padre trabaja en el hospital y sus hijos van a la secundaria de Forks.

-entiendo, gracias papa- dijo feliz.- no se como tomaran que estuve casada de palabra con mi marido, pero es como un novio. Asique no mentimos en la historia. Que dicen? Quieren venir todos a la secundaria o tomar clases online?

Los chicos se miraron y luego asintieron.- vamos todos madre- dijo Chrystal.- será divertido.

Felices la familia ceno, hablo y durmió en su nueva vida.

En otro lado estaban los Cullen, una familia particular de vampiros con gran belleza, hablando sobre la nueva familia.

-entonces ella adopto a esos niños luego de la muerte de su padre- dijo Esme enorgullecida por dicha mujer.- es muy valiente.

-dicen que es joven ya que es la hija del jefe Swan- dijo Carlisle- supongo que los veré mas adelante ya que deben ingresar al hospital para las vacunas.

-es una familia nueva de humanos. No debe tener importancia- suspiro Rosalie.

-será entretenido no ser los únicos adoptados- dijo Emmett jugando a la consola.

-será divertido! Quiero verlos- dijo Alice feliz sentada al lado de su padre Jasper, quien estaba leyendo un libro.

-Edward? Que dices?- dijo el patriarca.

Edward, suspiraba desde su piano. No era importante la nueva familia si no había problemas contra ellos.- nada. Vere que consigo en el colegio.

-bien, deben estar alistándose ya que comenzara en menos de una hora.- rio Esme.

Era mediados invierno cuando todos en el pueblo susurraban sobre la nueva incorporación. Algunos sentían simpatía por la familia, otros curiosidad, otros burla y otros amabilidad.

En eso estaba Aurora despertando con sus hijos en su cama y bajando a prepara un desayuno.

La casa era idéntica pero ahora se podían ver cosas que lo hacían mas familiar. Los niños habían decidido comprarle a su abuelo una nueva tv y además dvd para ver películas todos. Algunos cuadros nuevos adornaban la casa y la chimenea. El baño fue tratado rápido, era un poco mas grande y tenia una bañera y separadores para ambos géneros. La cocina tenia una nueva mesa redonda con sillas y platos y tazas preferidas.

-buenos días hija- dijo Charlie en su uniforme policial.- huele delicioso.

-gracias, a ellos les gustan los panqueques- dijo cociendo dicho bocadillo.- puedes sacar el jugo de naranja y leche de la nevera?

-claro. Puedo tener unos también?

-si, te tengo preparado- dijo feliz y al terminar dejó los platos en la mesa justo para escucharlos bajar.- ya están aquí.

-buenos días madre- dijo Nathaniel. Tenia unos vaqueros azul con zapatillas en negro, un polo en blanco con una campera en azul oscuro. Su pelo como siempre atado en una coleta pequeña.- buenos días abuelo.

-hola Nath. Hola Chrys y Siri- saludo Aurora.

Chrystal tenia una camisa en rosa con gris y unos pantalones crema con botas marrones. Su pelo estaba peinado con un lazo en una mecha del lado izquierdo y tenia un collar que dentro tenia una foto familiar.- hola madre, abuelo.

-buenos días mami, abuelito- dijo Sirio despierto. Tenia unos pantalones en azul deporticos con zaptillas blancas y una remera en rojo con un logo deportivo. Incluía un suéter cuello V.- desayuno!

Riendo todos comieron en lo que Charlir hablo.- quieren que los lleve? Se que el colegio de Sirio esta pegado al suyo.

-no, estamos bien, entramos en el coche y gracias de nuevo por comprármelo papa- dijo feliz Aurora en su remera crema con una pollera tableada en turquesa y medias largas blancas con zapatos de tacón en crema. Tenia un saquito de hilo en turquesa y su pelo estaba amarrado con un listo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-bien, solo recuerda que deben ir a recepción donde hablaran con la secretaria para que coordinen sus almuerzos. Les darán permiso para que Sirio este con ustedes.- dijo bebiendo el resto de su café.- bueno, que tengan un buen día chicos. Suerte.

-nos vemos!- despido la familia.

Al terminar y lavar todo, todos se subieron al coche. Resulta que la secundaria Forks tenia un sistema de Primaria que estaba Sirio donde algunos alumnos tenían hermanitos. Asique como eran nuevos les saben la chance que en momentos Sirio vaya hacia ellos y almorzar todos.

Al llegar Aurora vio como algunos ya reconocieron el auto nuevo del lugar.

-son todos algo viejos- dijo Nath.- es un pueblo pequeño y cómodo.

-si, lo bueno es que no esta nevando hoy- dijo feliz abrazando su campera Aurora.- listo, vamos todos que debemos organizarnos.

Asintiendo todos bajaron. En eso algunos chicos ya los miraban.

-lindo coche- dijo un chico moreno.

Aurora le sonrio- gracias, lindos tenis.

-gracias. Nos vemos lindura.

Negando Aurora llevo a sus hijos hacia la secretaria en lo que escuchaba susurros no tan bajos.

-realmente ella los adopto? Es joven.- dijo un grupito femenino.- pero miren a ese chico. Que lindo.

-creen que este libre o serán como los Cullen?- dijo otra.

-seria una lastima. El chico es hermoso.

-miren esa lindura de pelo corto- dijo unos chicos.- hermosas piernas.

-pero mas la otra chica de pelo largo. Dicen que es la hija del jefe Swan.

-deberemos tener cuidado entonces.- bromeo otro.

-yo creo que algo oculta para adoptarlos a todos- dijo un grupo femenino.

-debe estar por dinero.

Entre los susurros habían diferentes comentarios, en su mayoría eran de su belleza y sobre si estaban libres. Otros eran curiosos como algunos malignos. Sin embargo estaba en su mente sobre los Cullen.

Al llegar a la secretaria una mujer mayor los asistió, al poco les dio sus horarios.

-y por ultimo el joven Sirio. Su parte esta en el otro lado del campus- dijo la mujer amable.- pueden llegar saliendo de aquí hasta pasar el gimnasio donde estará una reja y podrán ver la primaria.

-gracias por su ayuda- despidió Aurora y al salir fueron interceptados por un chico asiático del lentes.- hola.

-hola! Debes ser… Aurora Swan.

-si, un placer- dijo tomando a Sirio de la mano.- disculpa pero debemos movernos.

-oh, si van a la primaria puedo ser su guía. Soy Eric, un placer. Soy los ojos y oídos del lugar, si necesitan información, ayuda o guías soy su chico ideal- se presento como si fuera una frase ensayada pero alegre.- se dónde está la primaria una compañera tiene hermanitos allí.

-gracias- dijo Nathaniel vigilando que ningún chico se acerque a su madre.

Feliz de ser de ayuda Eric los llevo al sector de primaria. El edificio era simple con un pequeño sector de juegos y lo que vieron una mini cafetería.

-los almuerzos están coordinados con los nuestros, asique si tiene algunos con su hermanito pueden venir y pedir su tiempo- dijo señalando al maestro.- deben pedirle a ella que es la secretaria de primaria y luego a la maestra para informales donde están.

-genial, gracias.- dijo Aurora y se arrodillo ante su hijo- Sirio, se que es un nuevo colegio, pero estarás bien- si te sientes mal, has que me llamen o a los chicos, bien?

-Si mami- dijo feliz y beso su mejilla como a sus hermanos.- nos vemos mami! Nath! Chrys!

-nos vemos Siri, pórtate bien- dijo Nath.

-nos vemos hermanito- respondió Chrys.

Eric los miro. El también tenia curiosidad sobre los nuevos.- entonces… son tus hijos

-si, los adopte- dijo sonriente.- son Nathaniel y Chrystal. Son uno y dos años mas joven que yo.

-genial! Hola. Les importa una foto? Es para el periódico escolar-

-claro. Solo no pongas historias falsas- dijo Nathaniel.- yo también estaba en el periódico escolar.

-genial, otro amigo! Luego te presentare a la otra compañera- dijo Eric feliz de tener mas amigos del diario.- entonces… donde están sus salones?

-creo que por aquí.

Felices los cuatro caminaron hasta sus salones. Chrystal compartían unas materias con Nath, mientras que Aurora estaba con Eric, quien le presento una chica llamada Angela.

-hola, un placer- dijo Angela y saco una foto.- es para el periódico.

-crees que podría ser una grupal?- pidió amable.- de esa manera estamos todos.

-claro, no tengo problemas- dijo amable y feliz.- sabes, estoy feliz que hayas decidido adoptarlos. Debe ser dificl perder familia…

-lo es.- Suspiro fuerte.- pero no quiero hablarlo por ahora.

-oh! Claro, que mal estuve- dijo apenada.- si quieres te muestro las notas de la clase.

-seria, agradable. Gracias.

Resulto que Angela era agradable y Eric igual, le dieron leves preguntas sobre su vida y porque decidió adoptarlos, ella dejo que pensaran en lo que los demás pensaban. Ella fue su niñera de joven y ellos se apegaron a ella, luego su padre le tenia afecto y al final termino en adoptarlos. Poco saco de su vida privada, solo que era diferente estar en Maricopa que en Forks.

-entonces los adoptaste a todos. Vaya, debió ser difícil- dijo Eric terminando sus notas.

-madre- llamo Chrystal junto a Nathaniel quien llegaron siendo levemente perseguidos por un grupito de fans.- te encontramos. Tenemos almuerzo juntos.

-si, iba a buscar a Sirio- dijo Aurora y Angela le sonrió.- vienes?

-claro, veré como se comportan los traviesos- dijo recordando a sus hermanitos.

Feliz el grupo fue al sector de primaria y donde Sirio ya estaba esperándolos.

-mami! Mira, tengo un nuevo amigo.- dijo señalando a un chico.- vamos a comer!

Riendo Aurora tomo la mano de su hijo en lo que Angela despedía a los suyos y todos fueron a la cafetería. Eric comenzó a preguntarles sobre su nuevo traslado a los niños y al entrar causaron la misma impresión que los Cullen.

-vaya, son casi tan populares como los Cullen- dijo Eric al medir las reacciones.

-ese apellido. Vamos escuchándolo desde hace un rato, quiénes son?- pregunto Nthaniel tomando la bandeja y alguno platos.

Eric asintió mirando y señalo sutilmente a la mesa.- ellos son los Cullen.

Lento la familia volteo a verlos. Estaban cinco personas en la mesa dos mujeres y tres hombres. Había una pareja que podían parecer hermanos por su pelo rubio, su porte cauteloso y su mirada seria. Luego estaba una chica de pelo corto negro sonriente, un chico musculoso y alto de pelo corto riéndose junto a la chica de pelo rubio y por ultimo un chico de pelo cobre mirando aburrido su plato. Todos eran bellos.

-no veo porque nos parecemos- dijo Aurora sin afectarse por su total belleza.

-bueno, ellos también son adoptados- dijo Eric—los señores Cullen adoptaron a todos ellos, por lo que se sabe no tiene hijos. Sin embargo son una buena pareja. El doctor Cullen es medico en el hospital y la madre es ama de casa. Mi madre dice que es muy buena.

-ya veo.- dijo y vio a sus hijos quienes aún miraba de reojo.- chicos?

Parpadeando volvieron a su madre ligeramente apenados.- perdón madre.

Asintiendo ante su disculpa volvieron a pedir todo y estuvieron en su mesa pasando por la de los Cullen. Al poco llego un dúo de chicas.

-hola, soy Jessica- dijo la chica ya señalando su escote al único chico nuevo.- hola, como te llamas?

-soy Nathaniel, y ellos son mi madre y mis hermanos- dijo Nath volviéndose a Sirio.- necesitas algo mas?

-no, me gusta esto- dijo señalando a su hamburguesa.- puedo tener postre?

-claro, pero termina tu plato- dijo Aurora.- y hola, soy Aurora.

-hola, entonces chicos nuevos. De donde viene?

-de Maricopa, cerca del centro de Phoenix- dijo Chrystal con su ensalada.

-vaya, debe ser mucho el tema del sol. Aquí siempre esta nublado, es aburrido.

Asintiendo Aurora se desconecto de su charla mientras vigilaba a sus hijos.

En otro lado estaban los Cullen mirándolos de reojo. Eran la familia nueva y todos los vigilaron. No parecían causar peligro a ellos, además parecían apenas importarle su historia como ellos escucharon su misma historia.

-asique los adopto luego de la muerte de su padre y se quedaron a vivir con ella. Además la denominan como madre- dijo Jasper.- sus emociones son calmadas con algo de cansancio y melancolía. Sin embargo ella no siente enamoramiento hacia nosotros. Sus hijos son leve flechazo.

-y que me dices del niño?- pregunto Rosalie. El niño debe estar en primaria y debió ser doloroso perder a su padre.

-él está feliz con su madre y hermanitos. Algo nervioso por tanta gente a su alrededor pero está bien.- dijo y medito.- los otros están algo molestos por los rumores de su madre siendo casa recompensa con su padre, además les parece incomodo como Jessica muestra su escote o siendo coqueta.

Riéndose Alice asintió.- recuerdas cuando lo hizo pro Edward?

La familia rio ante ese recuerdo. Edward en si estaba meditando hasta que saco una confusión de sus labios.

-que pasa Eddi¡? Te hicimos recordar a tu fan?- rio Emmett.

-no… es Aurora… no puedo leer su mente.

Eso ciertamente sorprendió a la familia. Nadie antes otro humano fue inmune a sus talentos y les preocupo. Acaso sería una amenaza? Es una amenaza? Que era ella ante su familia?

Preocupados vieron a los otros con talento. Jasper suspiro.

-puedo sentir sus emociones.

Alice intento ver el futuro rápido.- no decide nada, pero veo que ella ira de compras luego del colegio. Quiere un champo especifico.

Edward asintió e intento poner mas fuerza en su talento. Ignoro los demás pensamientos y se centró solo en Aurora, pero nada. Era como un vacío en el infinito espacio.

-nada- gruño bajo. Era nuevo, ningún humano antes fue un misterio para su talento.- que clase tiene luego?

-matemáticas 3 y biología.

-la tengo- dijo Jasper.

Asintiendo la familia vigilo mas de cerca a Aurora.

Jessica quien estaba sin recibir un coqueteo de vuelta volteo para notar como los Cullen, mas especifico Edward miraba a la chica nueva.

-vaya, trajiste atención- dijo Jessica entre molestia, celos y tristeza, ella busco al Cullen antes.

-eh? Cuál?- pregunto dejando de limpiar las manos de Sirio.

-Edward Cullen. Es el soltero de la familia. Y ellos son los Cullen.

-oh, si, Eric ya nos dijo de ellos. Parecen amables.- Dijo simple sonriente.

Jessica la miro y luego a Eric quien estaba hablando con Nathaniel sobre el periódico.- bueno, pero te dijo que andan juntos "Juntos"

Angela suspiro, otra vez su amiga.-Jessica…

-pero es cierto. Mira, Jasper Hale, el chico que parece dolorido, está saliendo con Alice, la pixi. Luego esta su gemela Rosalie Hale, la rubia pesada, con Emmett Cullen, el chico musculoso. Y el soltero es Edward Cullen, el de cabello bronce. Son raros. Son familia pero están juntos.

-no comparten sangre- dijo Aurora.- además es su tema Jessica, no es bueno meterse.

-pero es raro. Además la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. Yo creo que adopto muchos para llenar algo.

Eso ciertamente molesto a Aurora quien dejo su cubierto más fuerte de lo necesario captando la atención de la mesa.

Jessica confusa pregunto -que?

-mira, no me interesa la vida de ellos. Por mi pueden ser adoptados de todos el mundo o ser pareja familiar, no lo sé. Pero mientras mi familia este a salvo estoy bien. Además no es bueno hablar sobre condiciones de otros como si fuera un simple chisme de nuevas botas. No sabes como debe dolerle a la señora Cullen no tener hijos. No sabes el dolor de jamás abrazar a tu hijo y más aun que tu pareja aun te quiera. Sabes cuantas parejas rompen porque la madre no puede tener hijos, además quien dice que es por la señora Cullen. Talvez es por el señor Cullen, quien sabe. Solo sé que lo que dices está mal, y no te metas en la vida de otros cuando ni siquiera eres su amigo.

Los demás la miraban mientras Jessica sentía las mejillas rosas por la vergüenza cuando noto que todos en el comedor callaron ante sus palabras. Nadie la avergüenza!

-y tú qué? Mira que adoptar a los niños de su empleador. Seguro lo haces por dinero. Digo, mira sus ropas, son de alta clase!

-no te metas con madre!- dijo Chrystal molesta abrazándola.- no sabes nada de nuestra vida.

-entonces dígannos, oh chicos nuevos- dijo burlona Jessica.

-no tenemos porque decirnos de nuestra vida si no queremos- dijo molesto Nathaniel. Nadie lastima a su madre.

Sirio al ver la mirada de su madre, se enojó con la chica nueva y le lanzo sus papas con salsa. Jessica chillo ante el acto mirando sus ropas sucias y miro al niño.- como te atreves?!

-lastimaste a mami! Tu no sabes nada de mami!- grito enojado tomando su mochila y la mano de su madre.- mami es muy buena! Más que tú y todos!

-vámonos. Creo que el almuerzo se estropeo- dijo Aurora mas relajada tomando sus cosas. Miro a Angela y Eric.- nos vemos luego chicos, o no, esta bien.

-claro. Adiós- dijo Eric sorprendido. Esto iría al periódico de mañana.

Angela les sonrió y miro a su amiga. Ella siempre iba a hacerlo y solo le tendió un pañuelo para limpiarse.

Los Cullen miraban a la familia salir del comedor sorprendidos. Nadie intento defender a su madre o a ellos, además dijo claramente que no les importaba su vida, solo la de su familia. Además no sabían que decirles sobre Carlisle, ciertamente seria un nuevo rumor rondando por el lugar. Pero lo que si saben, era que ella era amada por los niños.

Lento salió del lugar Alice quien los vio como dejaban al niño en la primaria y sonrió.- Hola!

-oh, hola- dijo Aurora.- soy Aurora.

-Alice, y lo que dijiste en la cafetería.

-perdón, no era mi tema hablar de ustedes así.

Negando sonriente le hablo.- no, pocos defienden a Esme, nuestra madre, asique gracias. Espero podamos vernos otro momentos.

-claro, será un placer. Pero debemos irnos a nuestros salones.

Al verla irse Aurora suspiro.- parece buena persona. Pero quien sabe. Bueno, vamos a clases que luego salimos. Quiero comprar algunos productos antes de ir a casa.

-claro madre- dijeron los dos hermanos.

Tras despedirse y entrar a sus salones, Aurora noto que tenia un compañero de mesa y ese era Jasper quien estaba mirando el exterior con una mirada algo doliente.

-estas bien?- le pregunto amable.

Jasper miro de reojo a la humana. Su Alice la saludo y además miro sus emociones, era genuina preocupación y le negó suave.- estoy bien.

-bueno… si no te sientes bien puedo decirle al profesor y salir antes.

Asintiendo volvió al pizarrón.- soy Jasper. Alice me dijo que te saludo.

-hola, soy Aurora, y si, ella fue amable. Lamento hacer hablado sobre ustedes. Se cuando uno le molesta que otros hablen en sus espaldas- dijo con tristeza. Su hermana solo tardo un día luego de acostarse con su marido para arruinar su vida entera.

Jasper asintió vigilándola. Había tristeza y odio, asique supuso que otros hablaban de ella en su otro colegio. Bueno, ella era joven para adoptar muchos niños de una sola vez.

-los chicos parecen felices contigo. Debes ser buena madre.- dijo para sacarla de su ira interna.

-eh? Si, lo son. Yo adoro estar con ellos- dijo con suavidad.- eran más bonitos de niños, aun me parecen a esos niños que cuide la primera vez. Jaja, perdón, estoy molestándote.

Negó. Eran sus emociones suaves los que relajaban levemente su instinto de sangre. Era mas fácil centrarse en la emoción mas cercana y evitar pensar en la sangre del lugar.

Aurora mas feliz volvió a la clase.

Tras terminar el horario se fueron al supermercado y luego a casa, donde esperaba Charlie recién llegado.

-hola, como les fue el primer día?

-bueno, hubo una chica que molesto a madre. Se creía que tenia derecho en meterse en las vidas ajenas- gruño Nathaniel.

Suspirando Charlie asintió.- es una pena pero en un pueblo pequeño todos saben todo. Quien fue?

-una chica llamada Jessica, intentaba coquetear con Nath- Dijo Chrystal.- fue grosera con mamá, diciéndole que nos adopto por dinero.

Eso ciertamente molesto a Charlie, quien miro a su hija acomodar la despensa. Al acabar la vio y ella le abrazo fuerte.

-como estas hija?

-bien, nada que no pueda tolerar- suspiro y al separarse sonrió.- que dicen si preparo una cena de lasaña con carne?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **PRIMER CAP! JAJAja! oka, buenas noches a todos lol. Espero este drama les guste y demas... bueno... esperare comentarios! bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2- bienvenidos a Forks.**

Durante los próximos meses hasta llegar finales de febrero, fue cuando la familia Swan volvió a la normalidad en el pueblo.

Charlie seguía trabajando como jefe de policía, y en ocasiones iba de pesca con su amigo Bill, quien ya fue presentado a su hija y quien se llevo el amor del hombre, e iría de juegos con sus nietos.

Entre tanto los hermanos Wilson estaban felices con su nueva vida. Tenía a su madre aun con ellos y un abuelo que los quería. Además se habían hecho amigos en el lugar. Chrystal estaba en amistad con una niña llamada Sara quien compartía sus gustos en novelas antiguas como Sensatez y sensibilidad. Luego estaba Sirio quien se hizo amigo de los hermanitos de Angela y sus gustos por deportes. Y estaba Nathaniel quien se amisto con Eric y Angela por el periódico y tenía nuevas ideas para dicho artículo.

Luego estaba Aurora quien tenía una leve amistad con Jasper como compañero de materia y Alice. Tenía un leve saludo con Rosalie y Edward, quien siempre la miraba confuso. Además su vida estaba calmada. Era feliz con sus hijos y familia y pensó que hizo bien en mudarse de lugar.

-entonces pondremos este articulo aquí y ya esta para el periódico de mañana- dijo Eric con Nath.

-sí, creo que esta mejor así- dijo Nathaniel.- que dices Angela?

-está bien. El tema de recetas fáciles de hacer saldrá bien- dijo feliz Angela.- y tu madre?

-está bien. Ella esta con Sirio ahora- dijo Nath. Eric y Angela estaban acostumbrados de llamarla la madre de Nath.- dice que puede esperarme.

-nunca pensaste en sacarte una licencia?- pregunto Eric.

-sí, un día de estos. Bueno, es momento de irme antes que Jessica venga a acosarme. No entiende que no quiero nada con ella?

-parece que no- suspiro Angela.

-además Mike esta molesto conmigo por ella. Por mi puede tenerla- suspiro recordando al chico competitivo o su rival en deportes.- nos vemos!

-adiós!

Feliz salió del salón para toparse con Alice. La niña era buena con su madre asique era cortes.

-hola, perdón, casi te choco.

-no te preocupes. Hola.

Asintiendo la despidió. Al caminar llego con su madre quien feliz estaba ayudando a Chrystal en un nuevo traductor de libros.

-ya llegue! Madre, debemos ir a comprar las cosas para la cena.

Todos dentro del coche y comprando los víveres se toparon con otro conocido, y ese era Esme.

-hola, que lindo verlos.

-igualmente. Y gracias por las galletas que hizo, estaban riquísimas- sonrió Aurora.- que cenaran?

-planeaba hacer estofado- dijo con una sonrisa. Sin embargo ella lo haría y lo mandaría a la casa de ansíanos de Port Angeles o a algún mendigo.- y ustedes? Parecen más felices cada día y más grandes.

-gracias. Planeaba también hacer estofado de carne. Y de postre…

-pastel de chocolate!- llamo Sirio feliz.

Riendo ambas madres sonrieron al niño. Siempre su alegría era bien recibida.

Esme se topó con Aurora en sus compras y era una buena compañía para su vida monótona de siempre. Además en momentos se topaba con Rosalie quien le decía pocas palabras y con Alice quien estaba feliz de tener otra compañía.

Aurora sonrió a la mujer. Fue una lástima que no pueda ser madre, pero estaba feliz por ella. Tenía el valor de adoptar niños y además estar aun con su pareja. Al parecer, luego de mucha charla y susurros, se llegó a la conclusión que ambos no podían dar hijos. Era una pena, porque tan buenos padres parecían que sabía su hijo iba a ser feliz.

Al volver a casa estaba preparando la cena cuando su padre recibió una llamada. Al terminar y cenar todos, fue cuando su padre los llamo al living.

-que pasa papá?- pregunto. Sus hijos estaban a su lado.

Charlie suspiro mirando a su hija menor.- es tu madre.

Confusa ante sus palabras indico que continuara. Luego de irse su padre llamo a su madre para decirle donde estaba y eso fue todo. Ninguna llamada extra, ningún correo ni nada.

-dice que Isabella quiere venir aquí, a Forks.

-no- corto rápido Nathaniel.- no puedes permitirlo abuelo.

-no, ella misma llamo hace dos días y le dije que no era buen momento aun para verte- corto rápido a su nieto quien asintió.- sin embargo parece que ahora Renée está de su lado.

-siempre lo estuvo- suspiro Aurora apretando sus puños, sintiendo a Chrystal abrazarla y Sirio en su regazo.- porque quiere venir?

-dice que es por tu madre. Ella se casó y quiere verme. Renée al principio no quería, pero insiste que fue un error.

-que fue un error?- pregunto seria Aurora.

Suspirando negó.- dice que fue un error lo ocurrido con tu marido.

-no! Jamás fue así!- grito Nathaniel enojado. El siempre estaría enfadado con Bella.- ella sedujo a papá! Si no fuera por ella aun estaría papá con nosotros! Madre estaría feliz y no tendría las pesadillas de perdernos!

-abuelo no puedes permitirlo! Madre sufro mucho por el engaño de padre- dijo Chrystal sintiendo las lágrimas picar.- no sabes cuánto se culpaba por ese incidente.

-por favor, abuelo. No puedes permitirlo!

Negando Charlie los detuvo. Vio a su hija menor abrazar fuerte a su nieto más joven y suspiro.- es tarde. Isabella ya reservo un boleto y mando los papeles al colegio. Ya está todo hecho y no puedo solo expulsar de mi casa a una de mis hijas. No es bueno.

-pero abuelo!

-basta chicos- dijo Aurora ocultando sus lágrimas.- padre jamás cerraría sus puertas a la familia.

-pero, y tu dolor!- dijo Nath.- ella no puede solo venir. Ella debe saber que estamos aquí, acaso no puede dejar de interferir en nuestras vidas!

-tal parece no. No sé por qué ella quiere estar con nosotros, y no me como el cuento del nuevo esposo de Renée, sin embargo con tanto odio que aún le tengo sé que es tarde.- suspiro y respirando fuerte lento se paro.- iré a mi cuarto. Debo… debo pensar mucho papá.

-claro, lamento no ser de tanta ayuda hija.

-no, nos alojaste contigo y nos diste un hogar. Es mucho. Solo lamento que nuestra disputa este separando mas a la familia.

Asintiendo Charlie la dejo irse seguida de sus hijos. Suspirando poso sus manos por su cabeza cansado y enojado. Había intentado evitar que sus hijas menores se vean tras la disputa, pero parecía que no podía. Renée estaba muy firme en que fue un error y que ella jamás debió esta con un hombre como él. Pero era su culpa, además ella jamás llamo para saber mas de Aurora, como si se esfumase y no le importase. Confiaba en su hija menor, ella jamás pudo ocultarle muchas cosas y siempre hablaban, pero no le dijo muchos detalles del evento que lo separo de su marido. Solo que Isabella estaba involucrada. Ahora solo esperaba que todo resulte bien.

En su cuarto Aurora estaba siendo abrazada por Chrystal y Sirio, Nathaniel estaba como león enjaulado en su cuarto murmullando sobre su tía.

-pero como se atreve a interferir con nuestra vida?! Cómo?! Ya mucho daño nos hizo!

-lo se hijo.

-madre… ella no puede estar aquí! No debe! Este es nuestro hogar!

-lo se hijo, lo se tanto como tú- dijo con la voz quebrada. Su hijo se detuvo y tomo su mano suavemente.- pero mi padre jamás cerraría sus puertas a sus hijas. Además seguro Renée tuvo algo que ver. Ella siempre creerá a Bella su historia, ella siempre ha sido así.

-entonces que haremos? Nos vamos?- pregunto Chrystal.- no quiero verte sufrir más mamá.

-no hija. No podemos solo huir por mi hermana. Y por mucho que la odie y la odiare siempre, solo espero que no arruine nuestras vidas aquí. Si no toleramos su presencia, entonces volveremos a casa y seguiremos nuestras vidas.

-si madre- suspiraron los hermanos.

Asintiendo todos decidieron dormir en su cama. Aurora solía despertar con pesadillas de su marido rogándole perdón, otras de que se fue con sus hijos y todos murieron o que su marido jamás le perdonaría. Pero en su mayoría despertaba con lágrimas y corría a la habitación de sus hijos para ver que estuvieran vivos y bien. Sin notar que Edward la vigilaba desde su ventana.

Edward nuevamente se hayo con lo mismo. Estaba vigilándola desde su lugar sobre el árbol mirándola desde la ventanita y viéndola dormir con sus hijos. Desde el primer día que la vio intento varias veces leer su mente pero nada. Solo sus hijos y con ello armo la historia.

No podía creer que esa chica llamada Bella haya dañado a una mujer como Aurora. Ella era tan buena y sonriente, además siempre le saludaba pese a no devolver el afecto, pero le sonreía. Además se llevaba bien con Jasper, quien siempre alejaba a todos como Rosalie.

Asique la vigilo de lejos y conforme las semanas pasaron la vigilo en su sueño. Estuvo las veces que despertó llena de miedo y corría al cuarto de los niños. Como estos la consolaban y dormían en familia, era hermoso y sentía nostalgia el solo verlos. Preguntándose si de humano y niño era así con sus padres.

Luego se volvió normal vigilarla. Siempre viéndola dormir, tararear canciones a los niños y ser feliz con su vida.

Solo que esa noche había llegado y la vio llora sola. La escucho murmullar sobre como su pareja estaba muerta y como quería que su hermana jamás este cerca. No la quería cerca. Varias veces se imagino entrar como un caballero de brillante armadura y lavar sus malos recuerdos.

Además su aroma era hermoso. Olía a lilas con canela y cedro. Era particular pero lindo y no pedía su vampiro sangre. Su forma de ser era delicada pero firme y sabía que además era fiel a su pareja y familia.

-otra vez vigilándola?- pregunto Jasper desde su rama- cuando te atreverás a hablarle?

-mañana- dijo y prometió.- mañana lo hare.

Asintiendo Jasper la vio también.- es una buena humana. Aunque parece que pronto despertara de otra pesadilla.

Tal y como dijo al poco despertó entre miedo y lagrimas y bajo a sus hijos. Ellos siempre la recibirían con brazos abiertos y todos dormidos juntos.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-hola- dijo Edward a Aurora.- soy Edward.

Aurora lo miro. Estaba en su casillero y vio a uno de los Cullen.- hola, soy Aurora.

-yo… lamento no haberme presentado antes- dijo apenado.

-no te preocupes, no hay problema. Entonces… que necesitabas?

-nada, solo quería saludarte- dijo y ella le sonrió, era bueno.- tenemos biología, lástima que no la misma hora.

-eres bueno? Mi compañero no tanto- suspiro y la siguió en su camino.- además estamos viendo fauna.

-nosotros también- dijo sonriente y ella se rio.- tienes linda sonrisa.

-gracias, tienes lindos ojos- el contesto rápido y él se sorprendió.- lo siento pero mi corazón tiene aún dueño.

-oh, ya veo. Yo… igual me preguntaba porque mudarte aquí?

-no leíste el periódico cuando llegue?- dijo confusa. Todos habían leído el artículo.

-no, además es bueno hablarlo con la fuente original. Apropósito Nathaniel parece bueno en periodismo.

-lo se, ya lo veo haciendo artículos en algún periódico y revista- rio.- pero si preguntas puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-juego de 20 preguntas?- dijo entre divertido y precavido.- sabes, nunca sé que pensaras?

-no soy fácil de leer- dijo simple y Edward asintió, no sabía cuánta razón tenía.- entonces empieza y luego sigo yo, al menos hasta que lleguemos al salón.

-claro, porque te mudaste a este lugar frio?

-necesitábamos irnos, mas yo, necesitaba un nuevo aire y no sentirme atrapada, asique vine aquí. Padre es bueno y nos abrió las puertas de su hogar. Ahora mi turno- dijo y le sonrió.- cuantas veces rechazaste a Jessica hasta que dejo de perseguirte?

Ciertamente esa no fue la pregunta que espero, pero le contesto.- unas 10 veces, creo. Porque?

-esa fue tu pregunta! Bueno, por mi hijo, Jessica aun lo persigue y está cansándolo- respondió sonriente.- mi turno. Tu salón parece estar un poco más avanzado, me prestarías tus notas más adelante?

-claro, será un placer. Mi turno. Que te gusta de Forks?

-por ahora… me gusto estar con mi padre, lo extrañaba. Pero diría que tener la calma que antes no tenía. Ahora sigo yo. Cuál es tu nuevo estilo de música preferida?

-nueva?

-claro, uno siempre escucha un nuevo estilo y es su nueva preferida- dijo simple.- Por ejemplo mi nueva es la brasileña, tiene un buen ritmo y me gusta bailarlo.

-me gusta los clásicos, pero intentare tu estilo- dijo preguntándose si la vería bailarlo.- lo bailarías?

Deteniéndose lo miro divertida –aquí? Es un poco público y además no tengo música ni compañero. Otro día.

Riendo asintió. Ciertamente haría una escena si bailaba sola en el pasillo, más de lo que tenían al verlo con otra chica, pero sus pensamientos iban que en eventualmente se conocerían y otros sobre tal vez ser pareja o amigos.

-que te gusta comer en la mañana?

-bueno, me gustan los panqueques con crema- dijo Aurora feliz.- y la tuya?

-jugo- rio. Era sangre pero ella no debía saberlo.- tu libro preferido?

-no tengo uno preferido, pero me gusta ver Sensatez y Sensibilidad con mi hija y algunas de acción y fantasía. Juveniles.

-suena interesante. Tocas algún instrumento?

-no, solo bailo- dijo y suspiro al llegar a su salón-. Bueno llegamos. Y sabes, perdí la cuenta de las preguntas. Nos vemos en el almuerzo o estarás lejano meditando.

-nos vemos, te recojo.

Asintiendo ambos se despidieron. Al poco Edward fue interceptado por Emmett.- vaya, nuestro hermanito esta de coquetón.

-no digas tonterías Emmett- dijo apartándolo y viendo a Rosalie.- Ross.

-ella parece buena, pero debes tener cuidado que no te descubran- bufo algo enojada.- no quiero tener que separarla de su familia.

Asintiendo le sonrió. Eso era un voto a favor a Aurora.-lo hare. Es interesante, sus respuestas sin interesantes.

-bueno, eso es conocer a la gente- dijo burlón Emmett.- vamos al salón.

Asintiendo los Cullen se fueron a sus aulas.

Al tocar al timbre Aurora guardo todo notando como Edward ya estaba esperándola- hola.

-hola, vine como prometí- dijo y noto como los hijos llegaban.- Hola, soy Edward Cullen.

-hola, soy Chrystal y él es mi hermano Nathaniel- dijo la niña tomando el brazo de su madre.- vamos a buscar a Sirio?

-puedo acompañarlos?- pregunto amable.

Nath lo vio y asintió. Parecía un bien tipo, pero no quería chicos cerca de su madre, ella un estaba en velorio por su padre.

Edward estaba vigilando los pensamientos de los hijos de Aurora, Nathaniel lo tenía en la mira y estaba en pesar por su padre, Chrystal estaba algo nerviosa a su lado pero estaba pendiente de la felicidad de su madre. Ambos eran buenos pero seguían sin saber porque no podía leer la mente de Aurora.

Al llegar vio a muchos niños de primaria, él nunca se acercaba a ese sector y solo se podía ver a Rosalie mirar de reojo, el dolor de no tener hijos propios siempre estaba y los veía de lejos así su dolor no era frecuente.

Al poco de llegar vio como un niño corría hacia ellos y sonreía enorme, hasta que lo vio.- hola…

-hola, soy Edward Cullen- se presentó. El niño pensaba que era un chico que quería molestar a su madre.- un placer.

-si… un placer. Mamá, vamos a almorzar?

-vamos, creo que hoy es algo especial- sonrió tomando la mano de su hijo y todos yendo a la cafetería.- hola Jasper.

-hola Aurora- saludo suave esperando a Alice.- veo que conociste a Edward.

-si, llego de improviso- sonrió.- esperas a Alice? Dile que me gusto su revista de moda.

-claro, le diré.

Asintiendo Aurora fue a la fila a comprar su almuerzo en lo que Edward intentaba entablar una conversación.

-entonces nos quedamos en las preguntas- dijo.

-cierto. Bueno… que quieres preguntarme?

-que cosas debe preguntarte madre?- dijo Nath serio poniéndose entre Edward y Aurora.

-solo preguntas para conocerse- dijo calmada.- y parece que debes alejar a Jessica como 10 veces hasta que te deje. Antes era la seguidora de Edward.

-ya veo. Bueno lo hare.- asintió y pagaron todo. Vio como Edward los seguía.- te sentaras con nosotros?

-si no es mucha molestia?- sonrió amable. Podía escuchar fácilmente la mente de Nathaniel girar y buscar indicios de coqueteo pero sonrió.

-no molesta- dijo Aurora tomando su mesa y lugar. Sirio a su lado junto a Chrystal y seguida Nathaniel. Al poco llego Eric.- hola Eric, como estas?

-bien, la clase de química es compleja- dijo sentándose y viendo a Edward—oh, hola, soy Eric.

-un placer- se presentó y volvió a Aurora.- entonces…

-que dices de los rumores- dijo Eric a Aurora.

-que rumores?- pregunto amable comiendo carne con puré de papas y ensalada.

-bueno… se dice que la hija del jefe, tu hermana, vendrá a Forks.

Ante su chisme toda la mesa callo mirando de reojo a Aurora. Serio Edward también la vigilo y noto como apretó sutilmente sus cubiertos y bajaba su rostro. Nathaniel estaba molesto pero lo enfrento con una sonrisa apretada y Chrystal estaba tomando la mano de su madre.

-es cierto, nos enteramos hace poco- dijo Nathaniel diplomático- es sorpresivo su llegada. No la esperábamos.

-entonces la conocen?- pregunto y listo para escribirlo en el periódico.

-no diría que mucho- dijo suave Nath y miro a su madre.- tenemos historia, pero que dices del articulo que íbamos a hacer. Sobre la venta de pasteles que se hará la próxima semana? Aun no tenemos las fotos del jurado.

-cierto. Que te parece si lo haremos mañana, hoy tengo que estudiar para un examen.

-claro. No puedo esperar para el día, seguro serán buenos.

Asintiendo Eric comió olvidándose momentáneamente del tema. Edward había notado como Aurora parecía mas triste y enojada y decidió que era momento de intervenir.

-entonces cual es tu materia preferida?

-oh, es literatura- dijo saliendo de su memoria. Chrystal sonrió a Edward por su ayuda y Sirio seguía vigilándolo.- pero también algo de arte. Y las tuyas?

-música y literatura- sonrió.- y los gustos de ustedes?

-oh, me gusta la música y creo que teatro- dijo Chrystal.

-a mi me gustan los deportes- sonrió el niño.- seguro te ganaría en futbol.

-eso seria interesante. A mi familia le gusta el béisbol.

-enserio? A Nathaniel le gusta ese también- sonrió Aurora mirando a su hijo hablar sobre el periódico escolar.- y tu madre participara en la venta de pasteles?

-si, a Esme le agrada mucho cocinar- dijo feliz.- y tu?

-nuestra madre participara y seguro ganara- sonrió Sirio.- debes probar su pastel de chocolate y… delicioso… mami? Podemos comerlo esta noche?

Felices las chicas sonrieron al niño y Edward igual. Era agradable verla feliz y la charla se fue en los postres que se podían hacer.

Al terminar las clases Edward la esperaba en los casilleros.- y me dices que tu enserio colocaste tu celular en el lavarropas? Parece algo sacado en broma.

-si, tarde en darme cuenta que estaba allí, y es por Sirio- rio divertida.- era pequeño y cuando le dije que era para lavar cosas sucias vio mi celular y bueno. Es una historia divertida.

-así lo veo-. Dijo Edward riéndose. Era divertido escucharla reír y sus ojos brillar.- lo más extraño que paso fue cuando Alice me tiño todas mis ropas en rosa en venganza.

-debiste poner una nueva moda en tu antiguo colegio- rio imaginándolo en vestuario rosa.- bueno, aquí llegamos. Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana?

-claro, te espero- sonrió y la vio subir a su coche e irse sin mas. Lento volvió a sus hermanos quienes le sonrieron.- que?

-creo que lo mas divertido que nos paso fue cuando Emmett confundió los discos y estuviste escuchando músicas raras- dijo Alice.

-no puedo creer que realmente su celular estuvo en el lavarropas- dijo Emmett divertido.- ese niño me caería bien.

-veo que le hablas- Dijo Rosalie- solo no quiero que ella nos descubra.

-y no lo hará- Dijo serio. Era bueno estar con ella, le hacia sentir algo normal asique no iba a hacer errores.- vamos. Esme estará feliz de saber que tendrá competencia.

Asintiendo la familia volvió a su hogar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En los días transcurridos se podía ver a Edward rondar con Aurora y su familia. Todos en el colegio miraban a la nueva pareja que se formaría, y como parecían tan cómodos entre ellos.

Incluso los niños de Aurora estaban a favor de su amistad cuando dejaban de mandarle miradas enfurecidas. Y los Cullen en días los invitaban a su mesa.

Alice estaba feliz hablando con Chrystal mientras Nathaniel estaba bien con Jasper y Emmett con Sirio y ser visto por Rosalie. Edward estaba feliz con Aurora.

Siempre se los podía ver juntos riéndose o hablando. En los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en la cafetería, en los casilleros. O incluso en el pueblo se habló del rumor que Aurora y Edward podían unirse.

Claro, había rumores malos de como Aurora parecía estar persiguiendo hombres ricos, pero eran pocos y solo susurros bajos entre mujeres celosas.

Edward estaba cómodo con Aurora que era fácil estar juntos. Había momentos que incluso se olvidaba que eran de diferentes razas pero era feliz. Podía escucharla y ver sus acciones, era una mujer hermosa y se sintió bien hacerla feliz.

-entonces cuando llegara tu hermana?- pregunto amable Edward.

Aurora suspiro por dentro. Aun su hermana era un tema delicado y miro el shopping que estaban, era su salida de amigos con sus hijos quienes estaban rondando por las tiendas.

-bueno, parece que vendrá mañana- dijo mirándolo de reojo.- asique puede que no podamos vernos bien mañana.

-entiendo-. Pero no entendía, sabía que Aurora quería alejarse de su hermana por la mente de sus hijos y ellos también.- te voy a recoger?

Riéndose negó. Era la pregunta que salía de Edward.- sabes que no. Tengo mi hermoso coche y tengo a mis hijos. No entraremos a tu deportivo.

-creo que a Nathaniel le gusta- sonrió.- y creo que ya tienen las compras. Vamos?- dijo tendiéndole el brazo como todo caballero.

-claro.- rio tomando su brazo y yendo a la tienda.

Edward le vio y espero conocer a la hermana. Apenas conocía al policía ya que se hablaban mas en el colegio y en salidas encontradas, y no tenía un buen archivo de la hermana por lo que quería conocerla y preguntándose si tampoco podía leer su mente. Eso ciertamente seria interesante, mas cuando Alice la había visto en su visión de llegar al lugar y era importante si la vio.

Ya en casa y tras despedirse de Edward, Aurora estaba viendo el cuarto donde su hermana habitaría.

-estas segura de esto madre?- pregunto Nath.- ella aún puede causarnos problemas.

-ya está todo hecho hijo. No seré una cobarde por huir de ella pese a arruinarnos- suspiro seria.- además los tengo conmigo. No los dejare por nada en el mundo.

Asintiendo Nathaniel abrazo a su madre. Aun recordaba las lágrimas puras de dolor y las noches de insomnio de ella. Mirándola había notado que había tomado la calma con alivio y estaba mejor. Ahora su tía volvería a interponerse entre ellos y la calma. Prometió que cuidaría a su madre con todo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mañana despertó a los Swan y Charlie estaba yendo a recoger a Isabella, o Bella como dijo que prefería llamarse. Ya todos en el pueblo sabían de la llegada de la nueva Swan y en el colegio estaban curiosos por la nueva chica. Entre ellos los Cullen tras la visión de Alice.

Aurora estaba terminando de limpiar el comedor y viendo a sus hijos doblar sus ropas cuando llego el sonido del auto policial.

-ya llego- dijo Nath serio.

Asintiendo la familia espero. Se escuchó como las puertas se abrían y la voz de Charlie llegaba al salón.

-y esta es la casa- dijo entrando con una maleta y al poco los vio.- ellos… están aquí.

Todos se giraron para ver a la nueva adición de la familia Swan. Bella.

Bella Swan estaba nerviosa cuando llego al lugar. Era igual que recordaba, frio, húmedo y deprimente, nada como su hogar lleno de sol y la playa interminable. Pero era un cambio que haría por su madre, quien se volvió a casar y además por sus palabras. Debían arreglar la familia.

Solo que al entrar no espero verlos. Ella creyó que se irían cuando supieran de ella pero en su lugar allí estaba su hermana gemela.

Estaba vestida con su vestido turquesa con volados, su pelo largo como el suyo y sus ojos chocolate no brillaban de amabilidad y su sonrisa era cortes como siempre.

-hola… Aurora. Como estas?

-hola Isabella- saludo y Bella susurro "Bella"- espero que tu viaje haya sido agradable. Bienvenida.

Bella asintió. Mirando a su hermana vio como eran diferentes, ella seguía pareciendo esas damas antiguas las cuales parecen tan hermosas. Incluso su color y ojos, incluso partes de sus cuerpos no eran iguales pese a ser gemelas. Aurora tenía las curvas marcadas con delicadeza, la piel libre de pecas y bronceados, una sonrisa blanca y además el aura de calma… la odiaba.

Nathaniel miro a su madre, ella era fuerte e incluso en su voz no podía notarse el dolor ni la maldad. Era su madre y decidió apretar el odio a su tía y sonrió suave.- un placer verte.

-bienvenida- dijo Chrystal tomando el lado de su madre con una leve sonrisa.

Sirio asintió rápido apretándose a la cadera de Aurora al ver a su tía. Ella era la causa del dolor de su madre y era todo lo que necesitaba para odiarla.

Charlie al verlos sintió el ambiente duro y pesado.-bueno, déjame mostrarte tu cuarto…

Bella asintió mirando por ultima vez a su hermana y subió a los cuartos. Vio como una habitación tenía un cartel que decía "Nath, Chrys y Siri Room."

-es aquí- dijo Charlie sacándola de su pensamiento y viendo el cuarto. Ciertamente no cambio desde que se fue.- espero te guste el violeta.

-si, gracias- dijo dejando sus cosas y viéndolo.- donde duerme Aurora?

-en el ático- dijo calmado. Al verla suspiro pasando sus manos por su cabello, tenía tanto que decirle pero no sentía el momento.- bueno, te dejo al desempacar.

Asintiendo se fue. Al bajar vio a su hija tomar sus ropas y sonriéndole.

-esta bien papá. Cenaremos en casa o afuera?

-creo que una cena afuera estaría bien para todos.- dijo y vio a sus nietos.- lamento que no sea bueno. Yo… debo ir afuera.

-ve, estaremos bien- sonrio Aurora. Al verlo salir suspiro y miro a sus hijos.- estaremos bien. Vamos a guardar las ropas y a hacer los deberes.

-claro madre- dijeron le trio de hermanos.

Asintiendo la familia prosiguió. En lo que Bella miraba su cuarto y ordenaba sus cosas, escuchando como la puerta se abría y tenía curiosidad. Sabía que esos niños eran ricos por su padre y quería saber porque fueron justo a ese lado.

Al terminar todo fue al baño a poner sus cosas y vio que estaba mejorado. Tenían una tina grande y nuevos productos de baño.

Sin embargo no se quedo mucho tras volver a su cuarto y ver como llegaban nuevas visitas.

-hola animo- dijo Nath a Jacob.- como estas?

-bien, y tu?- sonrió pero rápido su atención se volvió a Bella.- hola, soy Jacob. Hacíamos pasteles de barro juntos.

-claro…- sonrió Bella.

Nath vio a su amigo irse tras su tía y suspiro molesto. Había olvidado como este estaba enamorado de ella, al verla parecer inocente tras el dolor que le causo a su familia lo molesto y volvió a su madre quien terminaba de saludar al señor Bill con sus hermanos.

-madre.

Aurora lo vio y asintió. El ver a su hermana un le dolía asique se despidió de Bill y todos volvieron a su cuarto.- chicos, esta bien.

-pero madre! Ella actúa toda inocente! Como su no nos hubiera arruinado la vida!- gruño Nath.

-es cierto mamá. No puedo creer que esté con nosotros- dijo Chrystal.

Sirio corrió a su madre y la abrazo.- estas bien mamá?

-si hijos, lo estaré. Lo estaremos. Solo hagamos bien y sigamos nuestras vidas.

Asintiendo los hermanos dejaron pasar el día. Salieron todos a cenar en la cafetería donde Charlie era cliente habitual y la charla solo fue sobre el clima y sobre el colegio.

Charlie los dejo solos al volver y los chicos dejaron a su madre dormida. Se miraron y tras asentir fueron a la puerta donde su tía estaba preparando su vestuario del día siguiente.

Bella escucho un ruido y se giró sorprendida. Allí, ante ella, estaban los hijos de su hermana. Eran hermosos, sabía que sacaron el gen del hombre y de sus madres bilógicas. Solo se preguntó que vieron de madre a Aurora.

-hola.

-sabes, no nos importa que estés aquí- dijo Chrystal seria pero aferrada a su hermano mayor.- por nosotros no estarían un paso en este puedo, pero mamá es amable.

-asique agradece que lo es o sino estarías devuelta en Phoenix- dijo Sirio apretando sus puños.

Nathaniel asintió abrazando a sus hermanitos y vio a su tía. Sus ojos destellaban odio puro y nada del chico amable y servicial que era. Bella al verle trago duro.

-porque soy un caballero no te gritare, no te haremos la vida imposible ni tendrás problemas con nosotros. No soy el malo de aquí por tratarte como una señorita como fui criado- sonrió y dio unos pasos enfrentándose a su tía.- pero escúchame bien. Porque te juro por mi madre que si la lastimas aunque sea un poco, si haces que llore y no sonría. Te haremos la vida imposible y personalmente me encargare que jamás puedas mostrar tu cara en público. Por siempre.

Bella asintió. Sentía que esas palabras fueron juradas en fuego en su alma, y los vio salir con una sonrisa. Eran gente mala, ellos no era como el padre ni su hermana, pero vio el odio y la maldad en ellos. Con un toque de miedo se dejo caer en su cama viendo la puerta vacía y preguntándose que pasaría con ella.

Por otro lado, los chicos volvieron con su madre viéndola dormir. Lento se pusieron con ella que despertó poco.

-chicos? Que pasa?

-nada madre- dijo Nath acotado a su lado.- duerme, está bien.

-buenas noches mami- dijo Sirio abrazando su abdomen.

-buenas noches mama- dijo Chrystal a su derecha y sonriendo cuando ella paso sus mano por su pelo.

-buenas noches niños. Duerman bien- dijo bostezando y sonriendo la familia se abrazó.

Por otro lado, los Cullen estaban esperando el sol salir. La nueva Swan era una incógnita para ellos, mas cuando Alice parecía feliz por algo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ESTOY FELIZ POR ESTE! ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SINO, BUENO, HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO EN MEJORAR! BESOTES Y BUENAS NOCHES!**


End file.
